ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Rivals
Story The tram arrives at the Gold Saucer, and Logan and Ian march to the attendant. Attendant: Welcome to the Gold Saucer! It is 3000 gil for a day pass. But, if you want a lifetime pass, you can get that for the low price of 30,000 gil! (Logan pushes his claws towards the attendant’s throat, and he gulps.) Logan: I need to meet with the owner, Carl Nesmith. Tell him it’s his old friend Logan. Attendant: (Absolutely terrified) Of course, right away! (He runs off.) Ian: Is this really the best approach? Logan: Carl threw me in the Null Void last time we were here. And we have a long history. It’s finally time to settle the score. (Then, Jennifer appears.) Jennifer: Hello. It’s good to see you again. Mr. Nesmith is waiting. Please follow me. They are led to the tallest tower of the Saucer, standing in front of a door with guards on both sides. Jennifer opens it, and they see a luxurious office, with a chair at a desk facing a window wall, overlooking the Battle Square. The chair turns around, showing Carl Nesmith. Carl: Logan. Logan: Carl. Carl: I expected you to cause a scene the last time you were here. To take your anger out on me. Ian: Anger for what? Carl: You don’t know? The two of us used to grow up in that dirt poor city you passed through to get here. Shinra bought it to build a Mako reactor. Logan said that they were killing the planet, while I took the opportunity to cash in. With their help, I was able to build the Saucer from nothing, and look at it now. Logan: You know how many died because of your choice to support Shinra?! Carl: How many have you killed trying to stop Shinra? We both have blood on our hands, don’t try to sound innocent. Logan: At least I’m trying to save the planet. We need something that we’re told you have, a Keystone. Give it to us, and we’ll leave, with no conflict. (Carl smirks, when Logan and Ian are hit by tasers, as they fall to the ground. Jennifer gasps.) Jennifer: What was that for, sir? They just wanted to negotiate! Carl: Throw them back in the Null Void, and lock Logan here up in the prison. End Scene Ian wakes up, laying on dried cracked ground. A tumbleweed blows by, and he sits up, grabbing his head. Ian: Ow. I knew that was a stupid move! Why can’t Logan listen to me?! (He starts to stand, when he’s pushed from behind, knocking him back down. He turns, seeing Rojo, Tenten and Boom Boom standing over him, smirking over him.) Rojo? Why are you here? Rojo: After losing to your punk friend, I went on a downward spiral. Ended up in this sad place. On the bright side, I’m the queen down here! Tenten: (Drawing a guard-less sword) And you're on our turf, (Pressing the blade to Ian’s throat) boy. Boom Boom: Time to teach you some respect. Ian: I’m not going to fight you. Rojo: Good. This’ll make things easy. (Tenten backs up.) Rojo raises her arm, firing a laser blast from her wrist cannon. Ian rolls to the side and dodges, as Tenten swings the sword at him. Ian extends his blade, blocking the attack. Boom Boom throws firecrackers, which explode around Ian’s feet, sending him flying. He extends his chain, grabbing onto a cactus, pulling him towards it. Rojo blasts the cactus, and Ian hits the ground. Rojo walks over, placing her foot on Ian’s back. Rojo: Now, you do what I say. I’m in charge down here. Zoro suddenly appears, kicking Tenten’s hand, sending her sword flying into the air. Tenten kicks at him, which he blocks with his arm. She draws another sword, thrusting it at him. Zoro catches the falling sword, parrying the attack. He then swings his arm, slicing through Tenten. She falls, as the others freak out. Boom Boom: You’ll pay! (She throws firecrackers, which explode around Zoro. A smoke cloud forms, and a sword shockwave flies out, cutting through Boom Boom. She falls, as Rojo points her cannon at him.) Rojo: Who do you think you are? Zoro: Roronoa Zoro. A swordsman. (Rojo charges her laser cannon, when Zoro throws the sword, going through the cannon, causing it to explode. Rojo goes flying back, and Ian gets up. Rojo hits the ground, moaning.) Ian: Thanks. Zoro: Yeah. (He goes over to Tenten’s body, taking her sword.) Why are you here? Ian: Logan made a mistake, and the owner sent us here. Zoro: How about a deal? (He retrieves the sword caught in Rojo’s cannon.) I help you guys get back to the Saucer, and you help me get my swords back. Ian: That’s all you want? Zoro: That’s all I need. Come on. If your friend isn’t with you, they sent him to the prison. End Scene Logan is thrown into a cell by an alien with green scaly skin, with horns on his head. A force field activates, and Logan slashes at it with his claws. Logan: (Angry and feral) Get back here, Morgg! Fight me! Morgg: Not likely. (Morgg walks off, and Logan strikes the forcefield several times in rage. Sevenseven then speaks, and Logan sees him for the first time.) Logan: So they got you too, huh? You look like another guy I’ve seen. Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue, in concern) Logan: If you’re asking about that guy, I saw him here, in the Gold Saucer Null Void. (He then looks at the wall, and examines it.) You know what’s on the other side of this wall? (Sevenseven motions his hands, signaling open space.) That’s all I needed to know. Stand back. Sevenseven moves away from the wall, and Logan sticks his claws into it, creating holes. He tears through, when Sevenseven raises his arms, his hands morphing into cannons. He fires, and Logan dodges, the laser causing the hole to grow. Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue. He then goes through the hole, motioning Logan to follow.) Logan: You’re welcome. The two run down the hallway, when a laser blast fly at them. Sevenseven turns and tackles Logan, the laser missing them both. They turn, seeing Morgg with Computron. Morgg: I was simply going to bring Computron to eliminate you in your cell. But this works. Destroy them. Computron: Destroy the escaping prisoners. Computron charges in, swinging his slicing arms. Logan swings Air Claws, pushing it back. Sevenseven extends wire cannons, and fires from them and his hand cannons, the attacks not leaving a dent in Computron. Morrg fires a blaster at them, and Sevenseven and Logan move to take cover. Logan: You got anything in that can cause a distraction? (Sevenseven nods, and a grenade comes out of his armor. He throws it, and an explosion occurs.) Alright, Jury Rigg. Time to do your thing. (The red materia on his claws glow, as Jury Rigg appears.) Jury Rigg: RA RA RA RA RA! Jury Rigg dashes forward, climbing up Computron, who tries to fire lasers at it. Jury Rigg tears Computron’s body as it climbs up to Computron’s head. It grabs the head, and tears it off. Computron’s body falls to the ground, as Morgg looks terrified. He starts to run away, when Sevenseven flips over him, kicking him to the floor. Sevenseven stands over him, and blasts him in the head, killing him. Logan: Nice shot. (Jury Rigg is tearing apart Computron’s remains, laughing manically as it does. Logan recalls it, and walks on.) Come on. Let’s get out of here, before more guards come. Sevenseven: (He speaks in his native tongue, motioning about himself and the other cells.) Logan: Got it. Hope you find who your looking for. (Logan runs off, as Sevenseven starts blasting cell locks.) Logan makes it outside the prison, Ian and Zoro running towards it. Ian: You got out! Logan: You say that as if you’re surprised. Come on! Let’s get back to the Saucer. End Scene The three of them arrive in the room of the Null Void Projector, which was empty. Zoro: We shouldn’t have gotten in this easy. This is the most secure location in this prison. Ian: Don’t complain. At least we’ll have a chance once we’re out of here. (They activate the Projector, going through it. They appear in the Chocobo Races waiting room, where Jennifer was waiting for them.) Jennifer?! You cleared the room? Jennifer: Mr. Nesmith had no right to lock you up like that. If you sneak out now, he’ll never know you got out. Logan: No. We need that keystone. I don’t care if we get banned from here for life, but we need it. The fate of the world depends on it. Jennifer: (Looks nervous, then serious) What can I do? Logan: Tell your boss that I got out, alone, and am making my way to the Battle Square. Jennifer: Why? Logan: While I hold him off, you guys get the keystone and swords. Ian: You can’t fight him alone. Logan: You’re wrong kid. I have to fight him alone. One of us has to get the keystone to Kai alive, and better you than me. Ian: What? Logan: I’m old, kid. I’ve realized that the time of Avalanche, my time, is over. I’m now supporting you guys, the future. Ian: Okay. Logan. Live. Jennifer: Give me a few minutes to tell Mr. Nesmith. Logan: Thanks. I’ll see you guys later. Logan charges through the Gold Saucer, making his way to the Battle Square. He goes out onto the arena, when Carl comes crashing down, in an orange battle armor. Logan: Looks like a cheap suit. Carl: This suit was specially engineered by my top scientists. It is durable enough to take even the strongest mako powers. Come at me, Logan. It’s time for us to get our bad feelings out, through our fists. Carl raises his hand, firing a powerful laser at Logan. Logan rolls and dodges, swinging Air Claws that fly at Carl. The Air Claws hit the armor, not even scratching it. Carl dashes forward, his rocket boots activating. He flies forward, and punches Logan, sending him flying across the arena and into a wall. Logan gets back up, and dodges another punch, the fist destroying the wall. Logan thrusts his claws at Carl, bouncing off the armor. Logan runs back into the middle of the arena, lasers flying after him. Ian and Zoro run up to Carl’s office, Jennifer waiting for them. Zoro finds his swords mounted on the wall. Zoro: He kept them like trophies. Freak. Ian: Where is it? Where is it?! What does it look like? Jennifer: I think I know. (She brings Ian over to a display stand, where a perfectly round white stone was in it.) Ian: That’s it. I can feel it. (Jennifer puts the key in, and opens it. Ian takes it out, and places it into his robes.) Now, we help Logan. Zoro: (Standing by the window) No. We watch and wait. Ian: What? We need to help Zoro: This is a fight that he has to do himself. We cannot interrupt a challenge. Carl steps on Logan, holding him down. He points his hand at Logan, charging a laser. Carl: This is the end, Logan. I’m sorry to do this. It’s just business. Logan: Sorry. But this is personal to me. Jury Rigg! (Logan’s red materia glows, as Jury Rigg jumps onto Carl’s armor, tearing through it.) Carl: No! What are you?! Jury Rigg: RA RA RA RA RA! Jury Rigg gets to the core of the armor, and it starts to malfunction. It completely falls apart, Carl being buried underneath it. Grey Matter jumps out of it, running away. Logan hits it with an Air Claw, sending it flying up, returning to a piece of red materia, which Logan picks up. Logan: So, that’s how you maintained the suit. Carl: So, do you kill me now? Logan: No. Just ruin you. Logan opens the Null Void Projector, as a swarm of people come out, rampaging and destroying the Gold Saucer as they go. Liam, Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Thunderpig, Ssserpent, Tummyhead, Rojo, Kraab, Sixsix, Sevenseven along with several other villains escape. Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue to Logan.) Logan: No problem. He your brother? Sixsix: (Speaks in native tongue, pointing a missile launcher on his wrist at Logan. Sevenseven pushes Sixsix’s arm down.) Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue.) Logan: Sorry about before. But you attacked me first. You need a place to go? We can give you a ride. Sixsix: (Speaks in native tongue, angry.) Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue, convincing Sixsix. They nod, and follow Logan.) Jennifer: What will I do now? My life, my respect for Mr. Nesmith. Ian: You have anywhere to go? Jennifer: No. I lost ties with that part of my life a long time ago. Ian: You could come with us. I’m sure we can find a way for you to help us on the Highwind. Jennifer: (Crying) Thank you. (She then hugs Ian, who is caught off guard.) Logan: Come on lover boy. (Ian pushes away from Jennifer.) Let’s go. Ian: Where’s Zoro? Logan: Gone. Disappeared with the other escapees. Got the stone? Ian: Yeah. Time to join with the others. Characters *Logan *Ian *Jennifer Nocturne *Sevenseven *Sixsix *Zoro Cameos *Liam *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Thunderpig *Ssserpent *Tummyhead Villains *Carl Nesmith *Rojo *Tenten (death) *Boom Boom (death) *Morgg (death) *Computron (death) Aliens Summoned by Logan *Jury Rigg (x2) Summoned by Carl *Grey Matter (first re-appearance) Trivia *The heroes obtain the Keystone. *The Gold Saucer is closed. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF